


without a sound

by RayofSunshine (CaramelLioness)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Insecurities, M/M, Pining, Ray is a sweetheart, Ray needs a hug, Trying to figure out how to tag this story, frank loves dogs, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/RayofSunshine
Summary: Ray Toro doesn't live a perfect life (who does?) Neglectful family and some self-conscious issues due to bullying here and there. His medicine for the pain? A smile and hopeful demeanor. He was used to all the pain while keeping his only friends, Frank and Bob, from his inner issues. Ray suspected this would continue on. Of course, that's until Mikey Way arrives and turns Ray's world upside-down.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

  
Waking up that morning was like all mornings previously. There was nothing special to it whatsoever. There was no need for an alarm clock since he became accustomed to his high school schedule. He went to bed at little after ten and then woke up five minutes after seven. He would end up at school one time since it started at eight. He would do his usual routine - get ready, go downstairs to eat breakfast, and then head out. Plain and simple like every other day.

One would argue that Ray Toro should not forget to say good morning to his family, but there was no point. His parents and brother were too busy for the younger Toro. Ray tried not to let it bring his mood down. Typically, he was an enthusiastic person, so putting on a smile and trekking through the day like everything was perfect was a norm for him. At least his parents didn't care whether he spent most of his time playing guitar than looking at universities where he can earn a degree in law or medicine. They didn't care because they didn't know.

The afro haired teen got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom he shared with Louis which was the only bathroom in the house (excluding the ones in the master bedroom that belonged to his parents). Since Louis was going to be heading off to college soon, Ray would have the bathroom to himself. It would be nice since it meant Louis wouldn't keep his hair gel bottles everywhere. He ignored the empty bottles while he got ready.

By the time he was dressed and prepared to head out it was only seven fifteen. He grabbed a bowl to get himself some cereal. After he poured the cereal in, he heard his phone ding. He stopped what he was doing and checked it. There was no shock on his face to hear his parents were going to be working late again. He accepted his parents' lack of presence in his life long ago.

Breakfast was depressing for one messy haired Ray Toro.

It was seven thirty when the teen finished his cereal, grabbed his bag, and headed to school. Belleville High was only a few walks from his house so he would be fine. He made sure he had his home key with him. Sometimes after school he would head home or hang out with his best friend Frank. No matter what when he came home the house was empty. Louis was usually off with his friends doing his own thing. In simplest terms, Ray was lonely in his own home.

There were boys and girls leaving the parking lot or walking on the sidewalks to Belleville High. Ray was walking right behind two girls when he spotted Frank's and his mutual friend, Bob Bryar. He was standing near the entrance of the stairs where you would go up a tiny flight of cement stairs to the other part of the campus. Ray noticed the pack of cigarettes sticking out of Bob's left hoodie pocket.

"Hey Bob," Ray greeted the other teen boy. It would be nice to hang out with Bob, he wasn't his best friend like Frank, but he was still a friend. Bob's dad made him work though so he didn't see Frank or Ray after school. Bob was forced to answer people's orders at the nearby McDonald's. Sometimes Frank and he would head over there to bother Bob.

Bob gave him a small nod. "Where's Iero?" Both started walking up the small flight of stairs. There was still time before school started, but they decided to wait up there for no reason.

Ray shrugged. "I don't keep tags on the maniac." Frank was texting him crazy last night though asking for the homework answers in the mythology elective they shared. Ray only got the chance to give him one through twelve before the midget told him he was going to go _rescue a dog_. "He mentioned something about dog rescuing?"

Bob gave the messy haired boy a weirded-out expression. "The fuck?" _Yeah, me too_ , Ray thought, part of him wondering if Frank might have been high or something. "Didn't he ask for a dog and his mom said no?" Bob brought up a good point.

It broke Frank's heart but it was true. For as long as he's known Frank, the short teen has wanted a million dogs. Ray understood his love for canines - he liked them too. Linda Iero didn't approve of her son's desire for wanting a dog. None of them thought Frank's mom hated animals, her reason was probably the normal _we can't take care of it during the day_ or _it costs money to take care of another living thing_. Frank was crushed but there was no arguing with Linda Iero.

"Yeah, man, you're right," Ray realized. If Frank went canine scavenging he was in for heartbreak and a scolding from his mom. "Maybe he was drunk?" Ray suggested. He saw Bob eyeing his cigarettes likely battling whether to have one right now.

Bob eyed the parking lot. "I heard we'll be seeing new faces this year. Don't know how many though." It wasn't weird that Bob would have that information. Bob was friends with lots of people so no doubt he found so much about the school.

"That's nice?" Ray didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't keep track of the new faces that popped up during the year. The last time he heard about a new kid was when Pete Wentz and Ryan Ross showed up. After that, he lost track.

Ray decided to eye the parking lot with Bob. Some students drove some students didn't. When a white Trans Am parked there was no reason for him to eye the car, but he kept his brown irises on the vehicle. There were two boys that got out of the car, but Ray couldn't get a good look at them. Of course, that was until they got closer and closer to the school grounds.

And that was it.

It was when Ray Toro saw _him_.

A beautiful boy with straight brown hair being pushed down by a grey beanie. An angular face with black and white tipped glasses almost too close to his perfect nose. His small features made him look mousy, but cute, beautiful, and hot, nonetheless. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a Misfits band tee, and fingerless gloves.

Was this what it felt like to be in love? Did love at first sight exist? Ray felt himself gulp loudly when the two boys neared Bob and him. If you looked a bit closer, which Ray did, you could see the tiniest streak of brown in the pretty boy's left hazel eye. Ray's heart stopped when pretty boy caught his eyes.

Time had frozen. They were staring at each other neither choosing to look a different way. Ray would have continued to stare at the beauty of he got the chance. If the universe decided to let him have his fun. Of course, that couldn't happen for Ray Toro. No, someone always had to rain on his parade!

"TORO!" Ray recognized that giddy voice too well. He heard it from behind which was weird. Ray didn't get the chance to turn around because he was falling.

"Fuck!" His body hit the cement steps and his legs tangled with arms and legs that didn't belong to him. He was tumbling down the small five stairs on the school campus. Once it ended, he felt his forehead ache due to him hitting the cement ground. The maniacal giggles coming a foot away from him made his blood boil.

Ray turned to see Frank sprawled on the cement ground laughing his ass off. "Frank, what the hell?!" As if he wasn't made fun of enough now people saw him land on his face after being pushed down a flight of stairs. The weird thing is that the person who pushed him went down with him and thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Frank exclaimed. He sprung up like he didn't just hit cement a few times. "You weren't expecting that."

Ray shook his head, muttering, "asshole," before getting up. When he eyed the stairs, he saw Bob there but the other two boys were gone. Well there goes making a good impression on the boy he was clearly crushing on. Staring at the pretty boy like a stalker didn't help his case either.

Frank patted Ray's shoulder while they made it back upstairs. "Ah, come on, dude! You know I do crazy shit once my adrenaline hits." It was true unfortunately.

The bell rang throughout the school.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Ray said as he led the way. He was glad during the fall his backpack didn't somehow come off or zip open and throw everything he had in there out. His mind was slightly clouded by the pretty boy's face. He believed that wouldn't change anytime soon.

Bob and Ray were sophomores, so they shared every main core class together like English, math, etc. The two sophomores only shared one elective which happened to be music. Their school offered French, Spanish, and German - Frank and Bob were the ones to go with Spanish while Ray wanted to try something different and went with German. Together the three boys had music every day except Monday.

Ray could be considered a star student since he kept up with his grades and behavior. He kept up with this reputation of his. He worried if he didn't his parents might force him to stop hanging out with Frank or take away his guitar. Ray would rather have neither being taken away. For finding it important to pay attention during class, Ray found it hard. He was thinking on the events that previously occurred.

He met the cutest boy in the world.

He unwillingly made a fool out of himself in front of said cutest boy in the world.

When he was heading to his history class with Bob, Ray caught side of the pretty boy with Pete Wentz. They were about to past Frank and he, but they were interrupted by a different student. Ray buried that envy deep down. Pete was lucky to be showing the boy around because Ray knew that pretty boy was new. Who could ignore such beauty?

Ray would feel on top of the world to be hanging around with the pretty boy. You know, Ray could argue that it wasn't just looks. The Misfits shirt he wore gave Ray a heads up that they had something in common. The afro haired boy could have sworn he saw an Anthrax pin on his backpack too. Ray felt the urge to go up to him and learn everything about him - they already had bands they liked in common. What else, Ray wondered.

The universe decided to make a joke out of him again. Bob ran to the bathroom while Frank and he were getting their mythology textbooks from their lockers. To their surprise, pretty boy, and the other boy, who was named Gerard (he had English with Ray), showed up with were near them. Gerard's locker was right next to Frank's. Pete wasn't too far away since he was just chatting with Joe Trohman.

Ray tried avoiding the pretty boy. He noticed he kept a poker face on during the whole time. Ray wondered what his smile looked like - probably beautiful. There was a conversation going on, but he only heard Gerard say something. Ray's thoughts were interrupted when he heard little whimpers. _Animal_ whimpers.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, baby girl, I got ya," Frank cooed while he held his backpack. Ray eyed his Frank and was shocked to see a dog inside of Frank's backpack. "Daddy's got ya, sweetheart."

Ray couldn't believe what was going on today. "Frank, what the hell?" There were so many reasons why this was wrong, and he didn't feel like going through every single one of them.

Frank looked up with a bright smile. "Sweet Pea, this is Uncle Ray, Ray this is Sweet Pea," the short boy said as if the whole situation was normal. Sweet Pea glanced up with Ray with nervous eyes.

"Frank, why the hell did you bring a dog to school?" It was the only thing Ray could come up with on the spot. Their class was going to begin soon and here he was scolding his best friend for clearly going dog rescuing.

Frank bounced on his heels like a kid on sugar. "Last night, I found her near my apartment, dude! No nametag and was starving. I was trying all night to find her. I finally did! Fed her and everything."

"That doesn't explain why you brought her _here_." Ray reasoned. If the teachers saw Sweet Pea, they were all going to get in trouble. "Frank, this is wrong on so many levels."

Frank shrugged effortlessly. Ray was about to say something until a small gasp was heard from right behind them.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Both turned to see Gerard and pretty boy eyeing them. Gerard was the one who was staring at Sweet Pea while she sat in Frank's backpack. "She's a she, right?"

Ray noticed it took a few seconds for his best friend to respond. Before he knew it, Frank was winking at Gerard and leaning on his locker. "Yeah. Her name is Sweet Pea and she's the best."

"Can I pet her?" Gerard asked cautiously.

Frank nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah." He watched as Gerard reached out and gently stroked the top of Sweet Pea's head.

"IERO!" The four teens flinched at the shout. They spotted the principal Mr. Morrison a few feet away from them. The bald man saw the dog in Frank's backpack.

Other students were now watching them. Ray could see pretty boy eyeing the other boys and girls. Gerard was looking at Frank nervously. Then there was Frank, who was just a deer caught in headlights. No one got to respond because moments after Frank realized there was only thing he could do. The short teen sprinted out of the school with Sweet Pea in his backpack.

"IERO, GET BACK HERE!" Ray watched his best friend disappear. Well, it looked like the classes he shared were with Frank he would be on his own.

This day just kept getting interesting.

"I hope he'll be okay." Ray turned around to see Gerard and pretty boy still standing right next to Frank's open locker. Gerard locked eyes with Ray. "He really loves dogs, doesn't he?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah. He's a sucker for them." He felt his palms go sweaty when he noticed pretty boy was _studying_ him. Ray realized Pete was nowhere to be found.

"I'm Gerard. Gerard Way," Gerard formally introduced himself with a hand reached out to be shook.

Ray took Gerard's hand. "Ray Toro."

After shaking hands, Gerard gestured at pretty boy, "this is my brother, Mikey."

Mikey. Mikey. Mikey. Mikey.

Pretty boy was Mikey Way.

He was never going to forget that name.

"Hi." Mikey's response was simple and quiet that if you weren't standing right there you wouldn't have caught it. He was still studying the afro haired boy.

Ray chuckled nervously. "Hello." When he looked at Mikey again the boy was looking down. For a moment he thought he saw Mikey's cheeks turn pink, but there was no way that was possible. There was no reason for the beautiful boy to blush because of _him_.

Gerard broke the awkward silence. "What's your next class?" His tiny white teeth shone when he smiled widely.

"Mythology. How about you?" Ray believed it was just the best thing to ask. Gerard had been kind enough to. He tried just not to focus on Mikey who hadn't taken his eyes off of him. Or at least he believed.

Gerard frowned. "I have ceramics." His eyes widened when an epiphany came to him. He turned to Mikey, "Mikey has mythology too, I think. Right, Mikes?" Mikey nodded. Gerard spun around happily. "I'm guessing you guys share a class?"

Ray felt his heart stop hearing that fact. Of course, Frank had to skip when he had his crush in the same class. This sucked that he wouldn't have his support group (which only ever consisted of Frank since Bob volunteered to be the friend that didn't get involved) with him. The next thing made him nearly faint. He opened his mouth and let words pour out without realizing what he asked.

"You guys can sit with us during lunch..." He scoffed at the _us_. Frank was AWOL now, so it was just Bob and him. "It's usually Frank and our friend, Bob, he's pretty cool."

Gerard beamed. "Awesome, yeah I think we'll take you up on that offer. What do you say, Mikey?" The younger Way gave a thumbs up. Gerard started walking away. "See you guys later!" He was then off.

Ray didn't know how to do this. He was now going to spend time with his crush. He cleared his throat. "I like your shirt..." There was zero confidence in that compliment.

Mikey eyed his Misfits shirt before glancing up with a tug at his lips. "Thanks." When Ray started walking towards their class, Mikey spoke up. "You listen to them?"

Ray's face went warm. His passion for music came out full force though. He began rambling. "Fuck yeah. The Misfits, Black Flag, Anthrax, Pantera, Metallica, Iron-"

"Mr. Toro, please be silent!" The mythology teacher, Mrs. Simms demanded while she stood at the doorway watching every student file in.

Ray kept his head down. "Yes, ma'am." He entered the room with Mikey following right behind with a glint in his hazel eyes. Usually Frank sat next to him, but the midget was gone at the moment, so Mikey took his place. Ray blushed when he saw Mikey stare curiously at him.

"Star Wars or Star Trek?" Mikey questioned randomly.

Ray slowly turned to Mikey with widened eyes. Did it take so little time to fall in love? Had he found his soulmate? What if Mikey answered differently? If so, could they see past their differences? "Star Wars, obviously!"

Mikey _smiled_ like it was a sign of approval. Ray fell in love with it.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
Mrs. Simms entered the class and sad to say, Mikey and Ray's conversation had to end. Ray couldn't pay attention though. He should be focusing on the tale of Cupid and Psyche, but all that was on his mind was that Mikey and he had so much in common. They could have endless conversations due to their similar interests. Ray wondered if he liked video games too.

Class was boring and he could see Mikey taking notes. Ray knew he should have been doing the same, but his mind was stuck in the clouds. If he tried to write anything in his notebook it would be Mikey's and his name with a heart around the names. He would end up making a fool of himself while he sat next to his crush.

The torture was over, and the class ended.

Mikey asked. "What do you have next?" He was waiting patiently while Ray packed up his stuff.

Ray answered without looking up at Mikey. "Math. After lunch it's science and German." He had been meaning to ask him what grade he was in. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Ray understood. "So, you're a freshman?"

"Yup." Mikey popped the 'p.' Mikey was the same age as Frank meaning he was only a year younger than Ray. At least there wasn't a humongous gap. As if on cue, Mikey launched another question at Ray. "Do you read comics?"

Ray could spot the Batman pin on Mikey's backpack which meant the other read comic books. The afro teen went through many when he was younger, but it was later replaced. His interests later consisted of music or video games. Ray still had his grey DSI alive and well on his desk at home.

"I did when I was younger," Ray answered truthfully. He felt a bit discouraged when seeing Mikey's face fall. The afro'd boy wanted to see that cute smile. "I mainly focus on playing guitar and beating everyone at any video game."

Mikey was smiling once more. Ray was euphoric seeing that joyful face. He wished to see it more. "You play guitar?" When Ray nodded, Mikey chuckled. "Dude, that's awesome!"

Ray didn't have to look in the mirror to see his face was flushed. "T-thanks..." He wondered if Mikey played an instrument too. "Bob plays drums and Frank plays guitar too."

Mikey tilted his head. "It sounds like you three have a band already."

The two teens made it out of the classroom. They went back to the lockers. Ray found out the locker next to Gerard's was Mikey's. The Way brothers were right next to Frank's and his lockers. What a coincidence!

Ray asked. "Do you play anything?" He opened his locker and took out math textbook for his next class.

Mikey was leaning on Frank's locker. "No, but I've been wanting to learn how to play bass." Ray was stunned to hear the younger's response.

Ray was blown away. Mikey was perfect. Beautiful, had similar interests, a lovely smile and voice and intelligent. "For real?"

Mikey simply nodded. He changed the subject when he eyed the lock on Frank's locker. "When do you think Frank will be showing up?"

If the short teen showed up, he would just end up in the principal's office. Linda would be called if she hadn't been already by Mr. Morrison. Ray still couldn't believe Frank brought Sweet Pea to school. However, at the same time, Ray knew it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"If he's smart, he'll just meet us at McDonald's." Ray answered.

Mikey arched an eyebrow. "McDonald's?"

Ray was confused on why Mikey didn't understand what he meant until he realized that Mikey was the new kid in town. "Oh, sorry about that. Bob works there after school, so Frank and I go bother him." Ray didn't know how interesting that made him sound, but he doubt it did.

Mikey smirked. "Hopefully, Bob hasn't threatened to kill you with a spatula or something."

"Gerard and you can join us?" Ray felt his mouth stick together like molasses. Once again, he hadn't realized what he offered until after. "Up to you guys, of course..."

"I think Gee and I would like that." Mikey muttered. Ray was just staring back at the younger who was glancing up at him. It was probably best for them to stop and go to their classes, but they _couldn't_. It was like how moths were drawn to light.

The moment was interrupted because good things didn't last.

"Mikey Way!" It was Pete Wentz.

Mikey turned and greeted the other teen. "Hey Pete." Ray just realized the two were in the same grade. It made sense that Pete was the one who was showing Mikey around earlier.

Pete put on this playful smile that Ray heard got all the girls and gay guys' heads turning. "We got history right now, you coming?"

"Uh huh." Mikey replied. Pete had draped an arm around his shoulders. Mikey looked back at Ray. "See you at lunch, Ray."

Ray smiled brightly. "Yeah, man!" He kept the forced smile on his face while he watched the two freshmen head down the hallway. "See you, Mikey..." He wished he was the one with an arm around Mikey, but that felt like an impossible possibility, he thought bitterly.

While he headed to math all he could think about was that sick feeling that welled up within his stomach right after seeing Pete whisk Mikey away to their shared class. He didn't even catch the looks Bob was sending him from across the room. Ray attempted to take notes for math and pay attention since he was going to end up with homework like the rest of the class and it would be essential to the test they were going to have soon.

His math teacher, Mr. Smith, was jotting down notes on the chalkboard when Ray felt his phone vibrate due to a notification. Ray facepalmed himself when he saw it was from none other than Frank. Confident that he wouldn't get his phone taken away, Ray read the message:

From: frnk  
Yo dude, I'll meet you guys at McDonald's after school. Know my mom is gonna pissed, but I can't leave Sweet Pea anywhere gotta protect her!

Ray guessed right. He would be seeing his midget friend after school. He didn't know how Frank was going to bring Sweet Pea with him since Ray believed dogs weren't allowed inside. Then again, animals (unless being dissected) weren't allowed in school but Frank broke that rule. No doubt Frank would break McDonald's rules too.

 _Hope he doesn't get Bob fired_ , Ray thought before replying to Frank with a simple "ok."

Math finally ended and Ray was running to his locker to place his books he didn't need in there. When he was walking towards his locker, he accidentally bumped into one of the jocks of the football team.

"S-sorry," Ray stammered embarrassedly. He knew it was his fault and that's what sucked. He would be the one getting pissed if the jock bumped into him.

The jock spat at him. "You better watch where you're going, _freak_." Like expected, Ray could tell the jock was eyeing his hair. It was over soon, and the jock stormed off taking confident strides down the hall like he ran the school.

Loneliness wasn't the only struggle Ray found himself going through. He wasn't the only kid in the school to be bullied and he wouldn't be the last (no matter how much people tried to stop it). Most of the times the jocks called him a freak due to his appearance. "Faggot" and "queer" were the next choice of words the jocks would use because he was a "freak" to them.

It didn't start bothering him until he realized many things came with entering adolescence. The desire to be accepted. The want for supportive peers around you. Recently, the attention of someone he was crushing on.

"Ray?" He spun around to see Bob looking at him worriedly. "You good?" Ray guessed he hadn't seen the scene moments ago.

Ray buried the hurt inside. "Yeah dude, I'm okay." He replaced his textbooks and put what he needed in his backpack. "Ready to head to lunch?" Ray was unsure if Bob believed him, but he knew Bob would let it go. The blonde nodded and the two boys headed to the cafeteria.

While in the lunch line, Bob decided to ask. "What the hell happened with Frank?" He grabbed his milk. "I hear people saying he skipped school?"

Ray forgot he had to fill Bob in on the stunt their friend pulled. He sighed heavily. "Frank brought a dog to school."

Bob sent him a what-the-fuck look. "How the hell did he do that?"

"I'm not sure." Ray didn't share Frank's first class. For all he knew, Frank could have skipped hiding somewhere with Sweet Pea until it was time for next class. "Mikey is in his class, so he might know."

"Whose Mikey?" Bob asked in bewilderment. Ray nearly burst out laughing at everything Bob kept missing out on.

Ray recalled Frank making him tumble down the cement stairs in the front. "Do you remember the two guys near us when Frank pushed ourselves down the steps?"

Bob sniggered. "You mean the guy in the beanie you were giving bedroom eyes?"

Ray blushed and choked on air. Bob patted his back with a smirk on his face. "Uh, I wasn't giving him _bedroom_ _eyes_ , Bob." He hadn't even dared to think about Mikey that way. "Either way, that's Mikey and the other guy is his brother Gerard."

"Cool." Bob shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked them to sit with us at lunch." When he saw no reaction from his friend, Ray knew there was nothing to fret about. "You should've seen Frank when Gerard spoke to him." He thought that was an interesting part of the day.

Bob shook his head in disbelief. "You fuckers make me laugh." He picked up his tray and led the way towards an empty table. "You both are gonna be the death of me."

It was when they got to their table when Ray realized he didn't remember seeing Gerard in their math class, yet he was in the same grade as they. "Gerard is on our grade. He wasn't in our math class?"

Bob shrugged nonchalantly. "One, he's better at math than us, or two he sucks and has to take a different math class." Ray nodded when he thought Bob's logical seemed to make sense.

Not long after the two boys heard a honking type of laugh that raised their heads. They spotted Gerard laughing in line while standing right next to Mikey and Pete.

"That's Gerard and Mikey?" Bob quizzed. He stole one look at them before going back to his food. Bob was rarely interested in anything that wasn't music.

Ray whispered. "Yeah..." His focus was how Pete was eyeing Mikey. Pete had his own table of friends. Ray wondered if Pete was going to try and convince Mikey to sit with him instead. The thought was a dagger to Ray's heart.

It shouldn't though. The thought of Mikey making friends with Pete should make him happy. Mikey didn't belong to him. Mikey was his own person and could make friends and sit with whoever he wanted.

"You're staring again, dude." Ray didn't bother looking away although he had been caught. His eyes were glued to Mikey's smile he gave to Pete. He could see the younger laughing with Gerard at something Pete said.

When he noticed the three were leaving the lunch line, he woke up from his trance and went back to his food like he hadn't been staring. Part of him wanted to see where Mikey would end up, bit it would be tortuous to see. The afro teen knew his friend was watching him with a worried glance, but he couldn't bother.

"Hey Ray." It was Mikey. The afro'd teen glanced up and saw the Way brothers smiling at Bob and him.

Ray saw Pete head to his table at the corner of his eye. "Hey guys, this is Bob. Bob this is Gerard and Mikey Way."

"What's up?" Bob nodded at the brothers while they took their seats at the table. Gerard sat in between Bob and Mikey while his brother sat next to Ray. There was one empty seat which they all knew it belonged to.

Gerard was the one to answer Bob. "So far good." He fished out a sketchpad and pencil case from his bag. "I'm mostly excited for my art class."

Bob eyed the comic strip sketches on Gerard's sketchpad. "Shit dude, you got some mad skills."

Gerard blushed. "Thank you!" He flipped to the next page where he was working on one character.

"How have your classes been treating you guys?" Ray asked both the brothers. He was hoping to hear Mikey speak since he loved his voice. He began to feel like a creep.

Mikey shrugged. "They've been fine." He played with his food on his tray with his plastic fork. "I've met new people and have made some friends."

 _Pete_ , an inner voice echoed in Ray's head. He cleared his throat and smiled at the younger. "That's good. I'm happy the first day has been good for you both."

Mikey's mood changed instantly. "I'm excited for music." Ray was happy to see those bright eyes and excited smile. "I'm gonna learn how to play the bass."

"Billie Joe would teach you if you got the passion for it." Ray had known how to play guitar for a long time, but last year he reminisced kids being taught how to play all sorts of instruments by Billie Joe. He even let other students teach the newbies.

"Awesome." Mikey said.

"Do you play anything, Gerard?" Bob asked the older Way.

Gerard shook his head without having to look up from his sketchpad. "I tried guitar, but I'm not good at it."

"He's got a good voice though." Mikey randomly brought up which caused Gerard to elbow him. "Ow!" He didn't shut up about it though. "You guys should hear him sing in the shower."

Gerard sent him a warning look. "Mikey!"

"Are you taking music this year?" Ray was interesting in hearing Gerard's voice now. Even though Frank and he were devoted to playing guitars, both have explored their voices.

Gerard pouted. "Not this year. I just want to focus on art. I took ceramics because I thought I'd find it fun."

"I love arts and crafts!" Mikey exclaimed out of the blue.

Ray beamed at Mikey's reaction. The afro teen loved the small simple fact he learned about the boy he was falling hard for. He remembered that Mikey didn't follow Gerard to ceramics though. "Ceramics is considered arts and crafts."

"I know," Mikey pouted probably knowing what Ray was talking about. "I got occupied with other things that when I was going to choose the class it was already full."

Bob snickered. "So, you got stuck with mythology."

"It's not bad." Mikey answered. Sure, it wasn't his first pick, but there were some interesting things about the elective. He turned to Ray, "besides, I have a friend in there I know so that's a plus, right?"

Ray's heart stopped at Mikey's words and the fact that he was staring directly into his eyes. If he had zero control of himself, he would have fainted right there in front of the younger.

Bob eyed a little stain at the top left of Gerard's drawing. "What's that?"

Gerard groaned in frustration. "I was drawing in peace and enjoying my cup of coffee until _someone_ decided to play on his Xbox and scare me to death!" He was sending daggers at Mikey.

Ray's eyes widened. "You play video games too?" He knows he mentioned it to Mikey that he did, but he doesn't recall Mikey commenting that he played games too.

"Yup." Mikey replied simply.

Bob asked. "What kind of games do you play?" Frank didn't play as much as Bob and he did, but if there was nothing else for them to do, he joined in.

"At the moment anything PC or Xbox." Mikey replied. "PC games help since I can just plug in my headphones," he then turned and smirked at Gerard, "and not scare my family to death while I kill a bunch of people."

Once again there was another thing they had in common.

"Awesome." Ray mumbled while staring at Mikey in amazement. They needed to have Mikey over whenever they all played video games together.

"No doubt he can beat Frank's ass." Bob pledged.

Ray thought about the text Frank set him. "Speaking of Frank, he's gonna meet us up at McDonald's, Bob."

Gerard looked up from his sketchpad hearing Frank's name. "Where is he?" Anyone could tell the older Way was worried for the short teen.

"I didn't get to ask him, but I'm sure he's fine," Ray said without a doubt. One of Frank's other guitar music friends could easily let Sweet Pea and he hang out until school was over. He could see Gerard still seemed a bit worried.

Gerard went back to his sketchpad. "What do you have next?" It seemed like he was asking the three of them, but Ray noticed Mikey was the first one to respond.

"English and then Spanish." Mikey said. He frowned and glanced at Ray and Bob back and forth. "I was told we don't have music on Mondays?"

Ray explained. "Yeah, Billie Joe teaches kids at a middle school how to play. It's the one day of the week he isn't here so we just have study hall."

"He lets you call him by his first name?" Gerard questioned although they had mentioned Billie Joe's full name earlier.

Mikey commented. "He seems like a pretty cool and laid-back dude."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, he's really cool. All he cares about is music. If you're playing because you love music and aren't a douchebag, you're on his good side."

"Are you guys gonna meet up with Frank with us?" Bob asked while he eyed the Way brothers.

Like last time, Gerard was listening because Frank was mentioned. Ray believed Bob was paying attention to this too. "Yeah. Mikey and I are on board with. We can drive over there if you need a ride?"

"We'd appreciate that, thanks." Ray thanked Gerard. He could have sworn he saw Mikey smiling at him at the corner of his eye, but he brushed it off.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Moikey just trying to get to know Ray 😉


	3. Chapter 3

  
Once lunch was over the four of them went to their next classes. He told Bob and Mikey he would see them in study hall before heading off to science. Ray was excited that Mikey and Gerard were going to join them after school. At some point he wanted to have the guts to invite Mikey to play video games although Bob had already unofficially invited the younger.

While he was in his German class, Ray thought of the many video games Bob and he could discuss with Mikey. However, he recalled that Pete was in music with them. Pete was undeniably one of Mikey's newly made friends.

Pete also happened to play _bass_.

That sick feeling in his stomach was coming right back at him again. He knew there was jealousy he felt towards Pete. He wasn't going to deny that even if someone asked him. He had never been so envious of someone before. Yeah, he wished he had a caring mother like Frank's mom, but he was happy Frank had her.

The same couldn't be said about the Pete and Mikey situation. He didn't even want to think about it, but he was starting to feel like it would be impossible to avoid.

"Uh...Ray?" The afro teen jumped and turned to his left to see Patrick Stump eyeing him. Although they shared this class, they never really talked to each other. If they did partner work, their teacher assigned who worked with who. Patrick and he were never paired up before.

Ray sent the boy with the fedora a friendly smile. "What's up, Patrick?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you okay? You look sick." It looked as if the strawberry blonde-haired boy was about to raise his hand and shout out to the teacher that Ray was dying and needed to be taken to the hospital or something based on how worried he looked.

 _A jealously sickness_ , Ray thought. "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." By the look on Patrick's face Ray could tell the other wasn't convinced.

"You sure?" Patrick tried one last time.

"I promise." Ray responded and turned around when he saw their teacher write out a new phrase for them to learn. He had a feeling that Patrick hadn't taken his eyes off him.

Ray forgot that Patrick was in music too so when he noticed the strawberry blonde was going the same direction he was going, he felt like he was being followed. Ray saw Patrick head to a table where Andy and Joe sat it which was when the afro teen recalled Patrick was in music too.

He headed to the table he sat at with Bob and Frank. It was the closest table near the only bookshelf in the classroom. It was moments after he sat down when Bob entered the room. Without saying anything the blonde sat down in the seat next to Ray's.

Ray noticed Bob looked more pissed off than usual. "Dude, you good? You look like someone trashed your drum set." No one messed with Bob Bryar's drums.

"Fucking Frank," Bob hissed. Ray was confused to hear those words. "He kept sending me photos of Sweet Pea and I got my goddamn phone taken from me."

Ray winced at the story. Frank was lucky that Bob only fought douchebags not idiots. He could relate to Bob's dilemma. Frank wouldn't shut up about his guitar Pansy last year. Ray had been a freshman at the time while Frank was an eighth graders who got a phone months before. Ray got his phone taken and detention for the whole week. It was brutal, unfair and he blamed it all on his short friend.

"What's the verdict?" Ray asked. His math teacher Mrs. Petersen had been a strict woman no one liked. Her punishments weren't the same as the other teachers. Luckily, she left before the year ended when he was a freshman.

Bob bit his lip. "My mom has to come pick it up after work and I have to clean the bathroom stall doors on Saturday."

Well, it was clear that Bob would have a busy schedule this weekend. It was certain that Bob was going to get the scolding of his life later. "Who doesn't write on the bathroom stall doors?" There was so much writing every week no matter how many times it was cleaned.

"You." Bob answered.

Ray quickly opened his mouth to protest until he realized Bob was right. He had never written or drawn on the doors of the bathroom stalls. Boys and girls were always doing it, but he never found the fun in it. He has seen people write their phone numbers, rumors, or random compliments. The afro teen didn't understand teenagers sometimes.

More students started pouring into the classroom notably Pete and Mikey who came in together. Ray looked away and tried not to feel to hurt when Mikey followed Pete. Mikey didn't even turn to look at their direction. Did he even see them? Trying not to show it (yet failing miserably), Ray felt his heart shatter and any trace of joy was drained from his face.

"You look like a puppy that's just been kicked to the curb," Bob broke the silence. Secretly, he glanced back at Pete's table. "You got it bad, man."

Ray sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me, Bob. I just..." He had the urge to turn around and steal a glance at Mikey, but that would be a stalker move. He shook his head, "never mind," he mumbled.

Mrs. Simms, the mythology teacher, came in to watch the students in study hall. Like usual, the students could work on homework if they had any. Heck everyone could chat amongst each other if no one started screaming and shouting. Mrs. Simms just sat at the desk scrolling up and down on her phone.

Ray unzipped his backpack and chose to work on homework. Today it was math with questions about the romantic take between Cupid and Psyche. He began with numbers since he didn't feel like reading anything that had to do with love.

"Hey, if it means anything," Bob began. Ray didn't look away from his homework. " _You_ get to hang out with him after school and not Pete." Ray sighed heavily. Bob was trying to be comforting, but his friend's words weren't working.

Thankfully whatever Pete and his friends were talking about they remained fairly quiet, so Ray didn't have to listen to them. He would have grabbed his headphones and iPod from his backpack, but he didn't want to in case Bob wanted to talk or ask him something. Even though Pete and his friends weren't obnoxiously loud, Ray could hear a phrase or two from someone.

He could hear Mikey talk to Pete and his friends. It was only the voice of the younger Way that brought a smile to his face. He should be happy Mikey isn't having trouble making friends. It's a great thing that Mikey could make so many friends who accepted him on his first day of school. Ray should be happy for his friend, but he was feeling anything but joy now.

By the time school ended Ray finished up most of his homework. He would finish it later once he got home after hanging out with his friends. While he was packing up his stuff, Mikey walked over to Bob's and his table. Bob was waiting for Ray to having already zipped up his backpack.

"You guys ready to head out?" The younger Way questioned the two.

Ray finished packing. "Right behind you, man." Bob trailed right behind him while Mikey led them out of the class and towards the front of the campus.

Gerard was waiting for the three of them by the parking lot. They all waved at the older Way before entering the car. Seconds later, Ray was lightly bouncing his head The Misfits' Witch Hunt while Gerard drove them to McDonald's. Bob had his uniform in his backpack so once they arrived, he would head into the men's bathroom and change. Frank already notified him that he was there waiting inside. He knew somehow the short teen smuggled Sweet Pea inside when there had to be rules against bringing animals into the restaurant. Frank didn't even have a little service jacket for Sweet Pea if someone caught her.

While he was rocking in his head, the Way brothers were having their own conversation up in the front.

"How was art?" Mikey asked in a monotone voice. No doubt he was interested it was just the way he communicated with everyone.

Gerard kept his eyes on the road. "Good. The teacher was impressed with my paintings."

"Nice." Mikey commented quietly.

Gerard added. "She said she could tell I have passion for it. She doesn't doubt that if I continue my portfolio will look nice when it comes to applying to art schools."

"Where do you want to go, Gerard?" Ray chimed in the conversation randomly.

Gerard smiled. "SVA." Bob and Ray's eyes widened at his response. "I've wanted to go for some time. The most from New York to New Jersey is only three hours by car so it's not too bad."

"That's awesome that you want to do that, dude," Ray said with a wide grin. It was nice hearing what other people were passionate about. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thank you, Ray!" Gerard exclaimed happily. Ray eyed the younger Way, catching a smirk from Bob.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick!!! 😍😍 We're on our way to go see our crazy lovable midget 🐱


	4. Chapter 4

  
The older Way stopped the car once they made it to their destination. The four of the teens got out of the car, Bob being the only one who came out of the car with his backpack.

Right when they entered the restaurant, Bob ran to the bathrooms to go change into his uniform. Ray searched the tables and booths to find his short friend. He could see the familiar short dark hair. Ray led the way while the Way brothers followed right behind him.

Frank was sitting at one of the booths. He removed his black hoodie and was now holding it near his thigh. Sweet Pea was wrapped in his hoodie while she gave Frank's fingers kisses. Frank was too distracted checking on his dog when the three teens came up to him.

"Frank?" Ray called out to his friend.

The boy with the face piercings glanced up. His hazel eyes landed behind Ray, a blinding smile plastered on his face. "Hi Gerard..."

Gerard blushed. He was taken back that Frank instantly had his attention on him. He waved shyly, "Hi Frankie...can I call you that?"

Frank gulped hardly and nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah!" He bit his lip hard and thought for a second. "Can I call you Gee?"

Gerard giggled. "Mikey calls me that. Sure. I'm calling you a nickname it only makes sense you do so too."

Ray and Mikey just watched the interaction between the two. Ray would make sure to tease Frank later for ignoring his best friend. Instead of saying another more, the three of them decided to join Frank and Sweet Pea in the booth.

"How'd you smuggle her in?" Ray questioned his friend who was of course gawking at none other than Gerard who hadn't even been the one to ask him anything.

"I came in through the other door." Frank eyed the other entrance door near the side of the building. "They were busy at the time. I was with Hambone after I ran out."

Gerard reached out his hand to pet Sweet Pea. The small dog licked his hand while he stroked her head. "Whose Hambone?"

Frank clarified. "A friend. He was the bassist of a small band I created a year ago called Pencey Prep. We broke up, but we still keep in contact with each other."

"Oh." Gerard smiled widely at the response. Ray guessed he felt like Gerard must have dodged a bullet. Maybe he thought Hambone was more than a friend? Ray wondered how long it would be until Frank or Gerard made the first move because they were sickeningly cute.

Ray let the two talk about whatever they wanted to talk about while his attention went back to the younger Way who was fidgeting with an Anthrax pin on his backpack. Perfect topic.

"I'm hungry..." Frank moaned while he leaned into Ray suddenly. Ray cursed under his breath. The short boy just had to ruin the moment he was going to talk to Mikey.

Ray shoved Frank off him. "Hambone hadn't gone grocery shopping?" The nineteen-year-old lived in his own apartment and was always trying to find gigs it made sense that having food in his apartment was the least of his concerns. It's not like he had anyone living there with him.

"Obviously." Frank sighed. "You should get me food, Princess FroFro," the short teen whispered.

Ray eyed Gerard who had his attention on Sweet Pea. "It's not my fault you decided to ditch school, Frank."

"Please. I'll owe you one, man." Frank begged with puppy dog eyes. Those didn't work on Ray, but the fact that he was going to be helping his friend in some may did the job. Basically, he was too kind for his own good.

Ray unzipped his backpack and took out his wallet. He got up from the booth and looked at both Way brothers. "You guys want anything?"

"No thank you." Mikey replied with a small smile.

Gerard added. "We're good." Ray nodded at them both before heading towards the front where Bob oversaw the register.

"Let me guess the asshole didn't eat?" Bob was still annoyed about getting his phone taken away. He also knew Frank missed lunch today. "One salad?" Ray sent him an affirmative nod. "Coming right up." Ray gave him the money and waited right there. It wouldn't take long at all.

While he waited, his eyes landed on the lanky teen messing on his phone now. Mikey and he were now technically friends and it were only they had just met today. It sucked that he had a crush on his newly made friend, but the same could he said about Frank and Gerard because it was obvious, they were into each other.

This was his first crush ever. Mikey Way. Ray wondered when this experience would ever happen to him. The boy he was crushing on was younger. They had so many things in common that it made it feel like he was on cloud nine. It was like he met his soulmate or something.

Still, Ray felt so close yet so far away from Mikey. He realized then when he noticed how much time he spent with Pete. He had nothing to complain about when it came to that though - both were in the same grade and many of the same classes, so it made sense. Besides, Mikey should be making friends with others his age because the friends he made that were older than him would end up leaving high school before him. Ray hated the thought that the younger Way would be alone.

Mikey had Frank at least. And Pete and his friends too.

"Here's Frank Iero's salad!" Bob announced loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. Ray took the food and made his way towards the booth.

Frank shouted back at Bob. "THANKS, BRYAR!" Once Ray put the salad in front of the shorter boy, Frank took it, "thanks, dude," he said before eating his lunch for the day.

"How are you supposed to take care of Sweet Pea?" Ray brought up the question he was meaning to bring up. Linda wouldn't approve of this. "You know you can't, man."

Gerard's attention was on them. "Why can't you take care of her?"

Frank turned to Gerard, of course. "My mom says we wouldn't be able to because our place isn't that big. She'd be worried no one would be able to watch a dog either." He pouted at Sweet Pea who glanced up at him. "On top of that, I don't think our landlord approves of animals."

Ray hadn't heard of the last one before. It wouldn't be far-fetched since the Iero's did live in an apartment instead of a house.

"I'm sorry about that, Frankie," Gerard said sympathetically. He glanced at Mikey who looked back at him. Ray watched the Way brothers and felt like there was some telepathy going on between them. Not long after, Gerard spoke, "well, I might have a solution."

Frank looked up hopefully. "What is it, Gee?" If Frank could have millions of dogs, he would. The fact that he could possibly keep one was enough to send him on cloud nine.

"Mikey and I have a dog at home." Gerard began.

Mikey gave his brother a what-the-fuck look. "Uh excuse me, Gerard, but she has a name!"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Piglet is Mikey's baby." When Mikey sent him a look of approval, he continued, "either way, we have space and maybe Sweet Pea would love the company of another dog?"

"G-Gee, are you serious..." Frank was speechless for what the other teen was offering.

Ray groaned. "Frank, close your mouth a fly is going to go in there," he said jokingly while he watched the scene before him. He hadn't even offered that to his friend, but it somehow seemed better that Gerard was the one making the offer.

"Y-yeah..." Gerard rubbed his neck nervously. "Our parents wouldn't mind, and neither would we." He crossed one leg over the other. "Besides, you could always come over and visit her whenever you want."

Ray choked on air when Frank grabbed Gerard and embraced him tightly. One would expect the short maniac to do that, but Ray wasn't too sure since he happened to have a crush on Gerard. Ray believed Frank was better at making moves than he.

"Thank you, Gee, really, I can't...I can't explain how much this means to me." Frank said while his arms were still wrapped around the older Way.

Gerard hugged just as tightly. "You're welcome, Frankie."

"Can you guys literally just make out and get married already?" Mikey interrupted the moment without looking up from his phone.

Ray agreed. "Yeah, they're sickeningly sweet." Mikey looked up to smile at him.

Frank and Gerard finally detached themselves and blushed madly while trying to not make eye contact with each other. They failed of course.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only vegetarian thing at McDonald's would have to be the salad right? Lol I wouldn't know 😂


	5. Chapter 5

  
The four of them hung in McDonald's for only an hour before they were saying goodbye to Bob and Gerard drove them to all their destinations. Sweet Pea would be traveling with the Way brothers since she was renting some space in their home. Frank was going to go home and be welcomed by a disappointment from his mom. During the ride, Ray informed Frank what he missed in mythology. Frank cursed upon remembering he didn't get to turn his homework in. Oh well.

Frank lived the furthest. Ray never paid attention to how long it took him to go get to the Iero's home since the goal was just to get the correct apartment complex. Ray wondered if Frank ran all the way to school - although he was short, he made up for it when it came to speed. If he had a car, he would certainly give Frank a ride to school. Bob lived close from what he told them, but he could always offer him a ride to work. Frank and he went over to mess around with him no matter what.

It's not that Ray didn't know how to drive a car. He had been taught and even sometimes (and these times were rare), when his parents were home, they let him borrow the car. They were busy and Ray remembered the last time he used one of the cars was five months ago when he went to the movies with Frank and Bob. He didn't even think of asking them to buy him one because it's not like they'd be home for him to ask them. He also felt like they would come up with some excuse to not even _consider_ getting him one. He just left it at that.

"You'll see Frank tomorrow," Ray promised Sweet Pea while he held her in his lap. Just minutes ago, she had to part with Frank. Although the short teen could he dramatic, Ray did feel his heart ache seeing Frank peppering kisses all over Sweet Pea before jumping out of the Trans Am.

Frank loved Sweet Pea. Ray also knew that Frank seemed to have a liking towards Gerard - now he had an excuse to go visit the boy he was head over heels for.

Ray pressed a kiss on top of Sweet Pea's head. "See you later, Sweet Pea," Ray said while ruffling the hairs on top of her head. He eyed both Way brothers. "Thank you for the ride, guys. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya, Ray!" Gerard exclaimed with a little wave.

Before Ray got closer towards his house, he heard Mikey call out his name. Ray turned around to see Mikey's rolled down window and a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"We should play video games sometime," Mikey began. He smirked, "so I can beat you."

"I think Bob would want a run for your money." Ray promised. He was used to playing video games on his own, but it was more fun when there was someone else there. Bob loved to prove he was better at Halo than everyone. It would be exciting to see Mikey take Frank's spot. Frank wouldn't mind - he'd be too wrapped in whatever Gerard is doing to pay attention.

Mikey giggled. "See you later, Toro."

"See ya, Mikeyway." Ray said with a wave while he watched the Trans Am drive away. He was smiling. He made two new friends today. They were both seemingly unique and weird like Ray and his friends. Today was also the day he met the only person who he has ever had his eyes on.

He was screwed.

Ray turned around and made his way to the front door where he took his spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door. After closing and locking the door, he ran to his room to finish up any homework he had. Pantera was blasting through his headphones when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He took off his headphones for a moment. It was the usual routine when he heard a woman's voice downstairs.

His mom always came back from work before his dad. She would make dinner if there were no leftovers and then head to bed. When his dad got off work (which was always hours after dinner was made), he ate the food left out for him and then went to join his wife. Louis ate in his room and chatted with his friends on the phone or through his laptop on Skype. Ray ended up choosing to take his meal in his room since it would be too depressing to sit at the dining table when there was no one to dine with. He only ever ate breakfast in there.

Part of him wanted to run into the kitchen and see his mom. Tell her about the highlights of his day: Frank brought a dog to school and ditched when he was caught by Mr. Morrison, he made two new friends and he has just had his first crush. He wanted to have a relationship with both his parents. He yearned for that attention he has been lacking for a while. He wished they loved him enough to want to know about him and how everything is going on with him.

A different side of him was wrathful and wanted to go scream in her face and so the same to Louis and his dad. He wanted them to feel horrible for neglecting him. He wanted to tell them how they were the worst parents in the world and that there were more days where he hated than loved them. He wanted Louis to know that he sucked as an older brother because they don't talk anymore like they used to or like how brothers should. He wanted the three of them to understand that he was hurting inside from the pain they inflicted on him and pain he went through mentally.

It was always the same outcome though. Ray left well enough alone. He let his mom cook and go to sleep after. He never knocked on Louis's door to interrupt whatever conversation he was having with his buddies. He refused to stay up and wait for his dad to come home to speak out his mind. Obviously, he hated how his home life was. Deep down, he felt like it wouldn't matter. They were all stuck in their own ways and would be too distracted in their own worlds than to even listen to him.

Ray put his headphones back over his ears and continued with his homework. It was only a minute later when his phone vibrated. He checked it to see the message was from an unknown number:

From: UNKNOWN #  
Hey Ray, this is Mikey Way. If u don't believe me, I have a dog named Piglet and a brother named Gerard. Frank gave Gee his number and then he gave us ur number so now we all have each other's number. Gee will probably text ya hi later just so u have his #

Ray flushed at the message. After he spent minutes rereading the simple, friendly message, he saved the number and gave Mikey the nickname "Unicorn Boy" - he wasn't going to mention this, but he caught sight of a white unicorn pin on Mikey's backpack amongst the many others. He kept his mouth shut about it and internalized saying "that's so adorable." He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Mikey again.

To: Unicorn Boy  
Hey Mikey :-) how's Piglet and her new roommate? Btw that's cool now we can create a group chat or something

He got a response in seconds.

From: Unicorn Boy  
They're cuddling atm ^_^ I'll send u a pic! And yeah, that sounds cool

Ray awed at the photo of a black Shar-Pei, Piglet, and Sweet Pea, cuddling inside of a little dog bed. Ray guessed it belonged to Piglet, but it looked big enough for the both to share. He downloaded it and sent it to Frank. Gerard might have done so, but he just had to reshare the adorable image. Could anyone blame him though? Dogs were precious angels that needed to be worshipped.

To: Unicorn Boy  
That's adorbs, Frank is gonna be happy seeing the two get along

From: Unicorn Boy   
Hey what's ur snapchat

Ray smiled victoriously. His parents didn't know the apps he downloaded. Frank was the one who downloaded the app because they were curious about it. Besides, Frank was excited to create a Bitmoji.

To: Unicorn Boy  
frofro0715

From: Unicorn Boy  
Is that your birthday?

To: Unicorn Boy  
Yeah

From: Unicorn Boy  
Lol mine is unicorns_exist

Ray laughed out loud. He supposed Mikey's secret love for unicorns would have come out sooner than later. He just happened to have learned about it moments before this conversation. Instead of continuing with their text message conversation, he opened Snapchat and added Mikey as a friend.

Chat with **moikey**!

He opened the thread and began typing out his response to their last message.

Princess FroFro: u really love unicorns don't u

moikey: u know it

Princess FroFro: I saw the unicorn pin on ur backpack

moikey: I know ppl think it's gay but idc

Princess FroFro: don't listen to what ppl say they're dumb

moikey: preach. Whatcha up to

Princess FroFro: homework

moikey: ew I hate homework

Princess FroFro: ikr rather do it now than way later. Hbu

moikey: nothing really

Princess FroFro: no homework

moikey: finished

Princess FroFro: r u a genius

moikey: yup. How bad do u think Frank's mom grilled him

Princess FroFro: pretty damn hard. She hates it when he ditches or pulls dumb stunts

moikey: he has a history of ditching?

Princess FroFro: he's only done it three times and most of them were just so he could smoke

moikey: wow smh

Princess FroFro: ikr

 **Gee** has added you to **Fabulous** **Killjoys**!   
**frankenstein** is typing...on **Fabulous** **Killjoys**

Princess FroFro: Gerard just added me to this group chat?

moikey: fabulous killjoys?

Princess FroFro: yuppers what does it mean

moikey: it's a comic series he's been working on

Princess FroFro: that's legitimately cool

moikey: I know he's pretty awesome

Princess FroFro: Frank is typing on the chat. U think they're waiting for us?

moikey: *sighs* yeah, Gee is dming me to stop hogging u

Princess FroFro: someone's jealous •̀ᴗ-

moikey: XD

Ray decided to head into the Fabulous Killjoys group chat. Frank, Gerard and Mikey were already there. Frank was still typing whatever he wanted to say. He finally got it out.

frankenstein: heads up Bobert rarely checks his snapchat. He's more of a talk than text person if you know what I mean •̀ᴗ-

Princess FroFro: u say that like there's some hidden message in ur words

frankenstein *pouts* no I don't!

Princess FroFro: yeah u do. Ur such a drama king

frankenstein: u take that back RAYMOND MANUEL TORO-ORTIZ!!!!!

Princess FroFro: smh

moikey: hey ur middle name is Manuel

Princess FroFro: Frank's is Anthony

frankenstein:...

Gee: Frank Anthony Iero

Princess FroFro: Jr.

moikey: ur a II?

frankenstein:...

Gee: don't b embarrassed abt it, Frankie. My middle name is

moikey: Arthur

Gee: shut it /James/

Princess FroFro: James and Arthur sound better than Manuel

frankenstein: nah dude it suits u

moikey: I like it

Ray tried ignoring how fast his heart raced upon seeing Mikey's response. There was a small urge to save Mikey's reply in the chat, but everyone would notice that and might question it within or outside the chat. He shook his head and just carried on with the conversation he was having with his friends.

Gee: yeah I agree it goes with u ray

Princess FroFro: ( ◜‿◝ )♡ thank u all

frankenstein: whatcha guys up to

Gee: drawing

Princess FroFro: homework

moikey: nothing

Princess FroFro: what's ur punishment this time frankie

frankenstein: detention for the whole week and this weekend

Princess FroFro: hey at least u won't b alone on Saturday - Bob has detention too on that day

frankenstein: what for?

Princess FroFro: u got his phone taken away during class cuz u kept texting and it made noise

frankenstein: :-O oops

Gee: well we'll have to wait until next week for all us to hang out frankie

frankenstein: sorry abt that gee

Gee: don't worry Sweet Pea was more important

moikey: how'd u find her again

frankenstein: I was doing homework and looked out of my window - she was near the apartment complexes. Headed out and tried to come near me. I was able to and then I snuck her in my apartment. My mom goes to work early so she didn't notice me leave with Sweet Pea to school

Princess FroFro: u made it to school though. U didn't have her w/ u when u pushed me down the stairs

frankenstein: yeah, so the thing is I paid Jamia Nestor to watch her for me and then I went to get her once school began

moikey: there was an empty desk during first period

Gee: whose Jamia?

Princess FroFro: she's one of the tutors at school. Kids go to her throughout the day. Why did she agree to hold Sweet Pea just so you could make a fool out of me and end up ditching either way

frankenstein: she was making some calls in her car. Once school started, I ran out back to get her and promised her that my mom was gonna pick her up

moikey: she believed that?

frankenstein: she knows I love dogs so I guess she thought I wouldn't lie when it comes to the safety of dogs ▼・ᴥ・▼

Princess FroFro: what did u do after that

frankenstein: hide in the bathroom stall

Princess FroFro: wow ur unbelievable

frankenstein: it's true. Pete Wentz came in and caught us. I let him touch Sweet Pea and he promised to keep it a secret

Gee: that was nice of Pete

frankenstein: yeah after that I got out with her in my backpack and went with u ray. U only knew about her cuz I talked to her

Princess FroFro: were u gonna go to class with her in ur backpack?

frankenstein: I could make up some lie to Mrs. Simms as to why I was holding my backpack throughout class

Princess FroFro: yeah right! She would've found out

frankenstein: if and when she did I would've just ran out of school then instead of when we were by the lockers

Gee: idk which would have been better

frankenstein: the only thing that went wrong was that Mr. Morrison was walking around and caught me

Princess FroFro: admit it Frank u would've been caught anyway

frankenstein: do u have zero faith in me my friend?

Princess FroFro: when it comes to being able to keep a dog hidden in your backpack all day while talking to it and keeping your backpack open yes there's no faith I have for u

frankenstein: rude. Gee insult him

Gee: he was being an honest friend?

frankenstein: (╥﹏╥)

Gee: (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

frankenstein: ⊂(◉‿◉)つ

Princess FroFro: smh

frankenstein: hey where'd Mikey go

Gee: idk...

 **Gee** is typing...

Gee: he's talking with someone on the phone I can't tell who tho...

Princess FroFro: r u trying to listen through the walls

Gee: unfortunately I can't. My room is the basement all I hear is his voice. He just laughed

frankenstein: ur cute gee but that doesn't tell us anything

Gee: whatever I'll just ask him abt it l8r

frankenstein: ah sibling bond. I wouldn't know what that's like

Princess FroFro: neither would I

Ray felt a sting typing that out. He did it himself so he couldn't blame anyone. The realization still hurt though.

Gee: u guys r both only childs

frankenstein: /I/ am

Gee: ray u have a sibling

Princess FroFro: older brother

Gee: u guys aren't close

Princess FroFro: yeah, we've been distant for some time

Gee: sorry abt that

Princess FroFro: don't worry Gerard it's ok

frankenstein: change of topic! I want a tattoo

Princess FroFro: u have always wanted a tattoo and u always announce it to the world what makes it different when u say it now

frankenstein: I'm tempted to get one now tho!

Gee: ur not old enough yet

frankenstein: maybe I can ask Hambone to get me a fake ID

Princess FroFro: u could also befriend a tattoo artist and maybe they'll do it if they don't mind losing their license

Gee: what do u want frankie

frankenstein: I think I'm gonna get a jack-o'-lantern on my back 🎃🎃🎃

Gee: oooh nice

Princess FroFro: tell him why Frank

frankenstein: my birthday is oct 31st

Gee: (・o・) u literally have the best birthday ever

frankenstein: ikr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **moikey** is typing...

moikey: hey guys I'm back

Gee: where'd u disappear to

moikey: literally none of ur business

frankenstein: sassy way

Gee: ಠಿ_ಠ either /way/...

frankenstein: hey Mikey u should send me all the answers to all the homework we were given today in class

Princess FroFro: u don't even have a copy of it all. U just gonna write the answers on paper and turn that in?

frankenstein: I didn't think that far Toro

moikey: as little as it would help u, I'm not gonna do it sorry Frank

frankenstein: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ well at least I can say I tried

Princess FroFro: hardly

frankenstein: hey I achieved something today!

moikey: that'd b?

frankenstein: I've always wanted a dog and now I have one

Princess FroFro: yeah who happens to be renting out space in the Way house

Gee: no vacancy

moikey: mom's calling us gee

Gee: shoot well we'll talk to u guys l8r

Princess FroFro: see ya l8r

frankenstein: see ya

Once Gerard and Mikey were off, Ray went back to his homework. He was finished with it and was going to head downstairs to get some dinner when he heard Snapchat sending him a notification. It was Frank, he was chatting with him in their own separate conversation thread. Curiously, he sat back on his bed and opened the message.

frankenstein: yo dude, gee is so hot

Princess FroFro: smh u r madly in love with Gerard

frankenstein: hey, u can't say shit! U got the hots for Mikey

Princess FroFro: no I don't

frankenstein: u know man, u don't need to deny it. Ur gay, I'm gay - Bob doesn't give a rat's asz

Princess FroFro: asz?

frankenstein: screw autocorrect

Princess FroFro: that's not even a correct word

frankenstein: ur changing the subject u know

Princess FroFro: maybe I don't wanna talk abt it

frankenstein: why not? U picked well, man. The way bros are hot. I think I picked the hotter one, but we all got our preferences

Princess FroFro: ur so bad

frankenstein: keeping it real, man. If I got it hard for gee u have it hard for his kid brother

Princess FroFro: ur unbelievable frankie

frankenstein: u love me u know it

Princess FroFro: sure frankie sure

Afterwards, he left his phone on his bed and exited his room. As expected, the kitchen was empty when he entered. He didn't know how long he had been chatting with his friends, but it was enough time for his mom to make something. He could never complain that his parents never fed him. Sure, they were never there to watch and make sure he ate, but they provided the food Louis, and he would need. He took a plate to his room and decided to play on his Xbox and check his phone every so often. Like always, he would take his plate down when he was done and head to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed when the time came.

Every day was the same without any possibility of ever changing.

It was past nine o'clock by the time he was getting ready to head to bed. He turned off his Xbox and jumped into bed. He didn't need to set an alarm on his phone, but he kept it on his nightstand. After snuggling into his blanket, he got a notification from his phone. It wasn't too late and he barely going to sleep, so Ray let it slide. He stayed lying down while his arm reached to grab the device and turn it on.

 **frankenstein** is typing...on **Fabulous** **Killjoys**

 _That_ _fucker_ , Ray thought with narrowed his eyes. He sighed and headed into Snapchat to see Frank posted his message already.

frankenstein: gee why we killjoys

Ray chuckled. He wondered if the Way brothers were up. They still didn't know much about them - were they the type to stay up late in their own worlds or abandon the world once it was time to sleep?

 **Gee** is typing...

Gee: it's a comic book series I'm working on

moikey: the fabulous killjoys r basically the superheroes of the series

frankenstein: dope

 **Princess** **FroFro** is typing...

Princess FroFro: that's really awesome

Gee: *bows* thank u thank u

frankenstein: so we're the fabulous killjoys?

Gee: yup (✿^‿^)

moikey: oo oo Gee whose who gee

Gee: (◔‿◔) u r Kobra Kid Mikes

moikey: nice!

Gee: frankie u r...Fun Ghoul

frankenstein: lol ghoul goes with my whole life theme

moikey: and that's supposed to b?

frankenstein: I was born on Halloween, I'm as scary as fuck when I want to be and yeah

moikey: *rolls eyes* whatever u say /Frank/enstein

frankenstein: that's me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

moikey: what abt ray

Gee: jet star

Princess FroFro: I like it

frankenstein: yeah me too thank u gee

Gee: ur welcome Frankie

moikey: so what r u all up to

frankenstein: I have an urge to climb out of my window and head to ur house

moikey: (●__●) wtf stalker

Gee: (◔‿◔) gosh Mikey, he wants to see sweet pea

moikey: if he comes over our parents will freak out

Gee: he means no harm

frankenstein: yeah moikey, I don't bite

moikey: better safe than sorry

Princess FroFro: yeah I'd keep a knife with u Mikey he might have rabies XD

frankenstein: *gasps* I do not!

Gee: u should probably stay home and get some sleep frankie

frankenstein: I don't wanna

moikey: if gee penises to send u pics of sweet pea will you shut up

 **moikey** is typing...

Gee: ༼⁰o⁰；༽

frankenstein: ༼⁰o⁰；༽

Princess FroFro: ༼⁰o⁰；༽

moikey: it was autocorrect I swear

Princess FroFro: if gee "penises to send you pics" what a statement

moikey: >.< AUTOCORRECT ray AUTOCORRECT!!!!

Princess FroFro: does autocorrect really replace "promises" with "penises"?

Gee: or is that just something u type out a lot (☉｡☉)

moikey: no I don't!

frankenstein: u look up porn?

moikey: i stg I'm gonna jump out of my window rn

frankenstein: sure u will Mikey

moikey: I WILL! I'll do it rn!

Princess FroFro: don't worry Mikey he's just pulling ur let

Gee: let?

 **Princess** **FroFro** is typing...

Princess FroFro: leg! Damn u autocorrect

moikey: ;)

frankenstein: ughhhh I want coffee

Gee: me too!!!

Princess FroFro: it's 9:30pm

moikey: I can go for some rn too

Princess FroFro: I see I've come across the Coffee Cult

frankenstein: definitely needs to b a thing

Gee: I can b summoned w/ coffee

frankenstein: we have to try that

Princess FroFro: u three r crazy

frankenstein: how is sweet pea I know u guys sent an adorable pic earlier

Gee: piglet has two beds and we're using that one for her. She's in my room

moikey: aka the basement

Princess FroFro: u live in the basement?

frankenstein: ?

Gee: yup more space and all that I love it down here all this space to myself and sweet pea too

frankenstein: I know she really likes u gee so she's gonna love being in there w/ u

Gee: she's the sweetest

moikey: uh not as sweet as piglet

frankenstein: yeah she is

moikey: I'm not discussing my baby w/ u

frankenstein: I won the argument

moikey: ಠಿ_ಠ no u didn't

Princess FroFro: I think we can all agree sweet pea and piglet r both precious angels that deserve the world right?

frankenstein: yes

moikey: of course

Princess FroFro: good then we've established what needed to b established

Gee: thank u for that ray ur the glue that keeps us together

Princess FroFro: thank u Gerard I appreciate that

frankenstein: ughhh

moikey: what now?

frankenstein: I still want coffee, see sweet pea and get tattoos

Princess FroFro: get some in the morning, u can next week when ur off of detention and wait until ur 18th bday comes up

frankenstein: ur no fun ray Toro

moikey: Ray's definitely the man with the plan

Ray burst out laughing reading that. He had to laugh into his pillow so no one would be bothered in the house. He didn't want them coming in to tell him to go to sleep.

 **Princess** **FroFro** is typing...

Princess FroFro: that's sweet of u guys

Ray's eyelids slowly opened and closed repeatedly. He was getting tired by the second. He would totally stay up late and chat with the other three, but it wasn't Friday which would be the perfect time to do that. It didn't take for Ray to subject to sleep while his friends may or may have not stopped chatting.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta fix the messaging format on here. I tried it numerous times and somehow it's not working??? Don't worry I'll try to figure it out because it looks really weird to me. Hope you all have been enjoying the story and there's more to come 🐱🐱


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update my lovely readers! Trust me, there is more to come. It had been some time but I've been wanting to update this and I'm happy I was able to 😊
> 
> How are you all doing? I hope well 😊 well, I'm going to head to bed and then I'll be back up in a few hours so good morning/night/afternoon to you my dear frens ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

The next day started off as the exact same. Ray got up, went to the bathroom, dressed in his clothes, and headed to the kitchen for cereal. He checked his phone and noticed there had been unopened messages from Snapchat from the Fabulous Killjoys group chat. At some point they had to have fallen asleep like he did, so he wondered what in there was actual words that made sense. He checked the chat and noticed Gerard and Mikey were going off about something regarding comics. He noticed Frank sided with Gerard throughout the whole back and forth argument.

Ray shook his head. He liked comics, but not as much as the Way brothers and that was fine.

"Hey Ray?" He glanced up from his cell. He was already on the school campus when he was stopped by a young woman with dark hair that touched her shoulders. It was Jamia Nestor, one of the school tutors, also the one who babysat Sweet Pea for Frank.

Ray smiled. "Hi Jamia," he greeted. The tutors told every student that they were fine with them addressing them by their first names.

"Did Frank tell you about that dog he brought to me?" Jamia asked with a slight grin. No doubt she found Frank's actions amusing, who wouldn't? Even though he scolded Frank, Ray wouldn't lie the idea of his was funny.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, her name is Sweet Pea." He sighed under his breath. Why would she care about that? Sometimes he just spoke without thinking.

"How sweet." Jamia commented genuinely. "I was just wondering what he ended up doing with her. His mom and he live in an apartment that doesn't allow pets, so you know..."

"Don't worry about it. He got a friend to watch her." Ray assured the woman. "He doesn't think of Sweet Pea as a burden, this was actually a good fix. There's space for her."

Jamia arched an eyebrow. "Does this friend attend Belleville High?"

"Yeah. It's Gerard Way." Ray didn't find any harm in telling her. Obviously, Gerard and Mikey had to mention to their parents about the other yapping canine in their home.

"Okay," Jamia answered after a few moments of silence. "Sorry if it seemed like I was prying, I was just wondering what Frank did with his newly found dog."

"It's okay. I would be worried too." Ray replied. While he watched Jamia walk off, he caught sight of Gerard's Trans Am arriving in the parking lot. He was happy to see the Way brothers (specifically one of them). Damn, he sounded like a creep.

It sucked that Frank was going to have detention, but at least he would be back in school and Sweet Pea had somewhere to stay. Thankfully, it was Thursday so Frank wouldn't have to worry about having to sit through detention _all_ week. He could imagine Frank bothering him after school with ongoing texts on how bored he was stuck in some teacher's classroom.

"Toro!" Ray flinched when he heard his name come from a particular shorty. He spun around to see Frank standing there with a wide smile. "Do not push me down the stairs again, Frank, or I swear to God."

Frank chuckled. "I was just saying hi, geez." Ray noticed Frank stare straight forward. When Ray turned back, the Way brothers were approaching them with Bob following.

Ray noted the little dark bags underneath both Ways' eyes. "Holy shit, how long did you all stay up?"

"2:30am." Frank blurted out with a knowing grin. Ray arched an eyebrow at him in confusion as to what the freak his friend meant.

Gerard yawned. "Frankie and I were chatting all night about Black Flag and horror movies."

 _Of course Frankie would do that_ , Ray thought and rolled his eyes. Frank was so whipped for Gerard it wasn't even funny. "How about you, Mikey?"

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms. "I was on D&D beyond. I was paralyzed and the party I was in forgot about me! I was pissed."

"I'd be pissed too." Ray said. He thought of an idea. "We should play D&D beyond together."

Mikey smiled. "I bet you wouldn't just leave me there."

"Never." Ray nearly winked at the younger but decided not to. Although he had a crush on Mikey, he was nervous at the possibility that he would become too obvious.

The school bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Damn it. Off to class we go, I guess." Frank said with zero enthusiasm. If anyone knew him, they would knew that he would rather be anywhere than school. If they knew him like his friends did, they would know he would want to spend time with Sweet Pea.

Frank and Mikey went to their first class while the other three headed to theirs. Ray noticed that Gerard was following Bob and he to math. Yesterday, he wasn't in the class, but he was at school so he was confused by it.

"Hey Gerard, I noticed yesterday you weren't in here." Ray pointed out when they all say near each other. Their math teacher didn't do assigned seats.

Since the teacher was still outside waiting for more students to show up, Gerard took out his sketchpad and began drawing in it. "Some kid was showing me around the school for first period."

Bob snorted. "You mean you basically got to skip your first class of the day? Lucky." Bob took out his notebook before asking. "Who showed you around?"

Gerard looked up from his sketchpad and thought for a moment. "Um...what was his name? He had long black hair, pale, an evil looking smirk..."

Ray tilted his head. "Bert McCracken?" He didn't really hang around with Bert, so he wouldn't have noticed if he was in class or not.

"Bert! Yeah, that was his name." Gerard looked like he achieved some goal by how happy he was that he now knew the name of the person who showed him around yesterday.

 _Would Frank be jealous_? Ray wondered now thinking about it. Bert just showed Gerard around, there was nothing else there. "Bert is actually a pretty cool guy for having a supervillain smirk."

"He looks like one, doesn't he?" Gerard agreed while he continued his drawing. Ray almost wished Frank was here so he could see how jealous he acted. No, that wouldn't be nice. Frank wouldn't find enjoyment in him being jealous.

Right at that moment, the teacher reentered the room and closed the door once the remaining classmates entered. He was attending the class today since he was there at his desk appearing like he was taking everything in when he wasn't. Of course, his mind was once again focused on one lanky teen with some cute, awkward knees.

It's insane how this small crush had just turned his whole world upside-down. He knew Frank clearly liked Gerard, but Ray had a feeling that his best friend had a bigger shot of getting with Gerard than he with Mikey. Frank was attractive (trust me, he does not see his friend _that_ way) and he could put a grin on your face by one stupid joke. Frank had that affect on people - he has seen it before. Countless boys and girls at school thought Frank was a catch. No one thought that about him.

Ray knew. He has heard _faggot_ and _freak_ directed at him. It might be a bunch of dumb jocks saying it, but that didn't mean it didn't affect him. No one has ever shown an interest in him like they have Frank or _Pete_. He didn't even want to think about how quick Pete ended up with someone. It made Ray wonder about the small little rumor about Patrick liking Pete was true.

Frank was the one who told him that and after a week of observing Patrick and Pete, Ray could see it. It was sad to watch someone admire someone they like from afar without doing anything about it. Patrick was Pete's friend. He probably worried about the possibility or ruining that friendship if he told Pete that he liked him. Ray was starting to get anxious about that likelihood too in his situation.

English went by and luckily, the homework the teacher gave was just a chapter read with a worksheet of ten questions. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he realized it was now time for _mythology with Mikey_. And Frank too, of course.

"Try not to stare at Mikey too much." Bob mumbled when they excited the classroom.

Ray's eyes widened since there were students surrounding them in the hallway. "Bob!"

Gerard arched an eyebrow at the two. "What are you guys talking about?" He held his sketchpad close to him protectively.

"Uh, um nothing!" Ray answered too quickly. Obviously, Gerard was not going to believe that. Ray would be lucky if Gerard didn't catch his brother's name. He couldn't be certain though.

With a confused look, Gerard nodded and turned away from them. Just a few feet away, Frank and Mikey were walking towards them. Ray was briefly reminded of just yesterday when he was with Frank at the lockers and his friend had a dog in his backpack.

 _Only Frank_ , Ray thought. "Did you get all Fs on the homework you missed yesterday because you decided to run out?"

"How many times do I have to remind you that I _had_ to do that?" Frank sent daggers at Mikey. "I asked Mikey for answers yesterday on the groupchat!"

Mikey crossed his arms. "I'm not going to be responsible for that. _You_ decided to pull off a stunt and run off."

"Wouldn't they have just called animal control?" Gerard asked with a small pout. "At least Sweet Pea has Frank," he defended the shorter boy.

Frank smiled like he was on cloud nine. " _Thank you_ , Gee. See? Someone gets it!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of this. I don't wanna get more detention." Bob interjected, sending a glare at Frank. Frank's ongoing messages yesterday was the reason for him having detention. Bob sent them a small wave before walking off.

Gerard nodded. "I should head to ceramics." He started walking towards the direction Bob went in. "I'll see you guys later." The lingering stare directed at Frank was noticed before he walked away.

Frank stated at Gerard and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm in love!" Mikey smirked at him and headed towards Mrs. Simms' room. "What?" Frank asked when Ray took his wrist and dragged him towards the classroom.

"You're gonna start reciting some romantic poem to him, aren't you?" Ray teased. Of course Frank would. Frank had the guts to proclaim whatever he thought to the world. It landed him in detention countless times, especially when he spray painted the walls with HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY.

Once they were in the classroom, they headed to where Mikey sat. "You can't say anything, Toro!" Frank said with a little smirk. He then eyed Mikey, who was taking his notebook out. "I'm not the only one with the hots for a Way."

Ray was grateful that Frank had said this in a low voice (he can be loud when he wanted to be). When they saw Mrs. Simms get ready to close the door, they headed over to where Mikey sat. Ray took a seat next to Mikey while Frank stood there as if a chair would magically appear.

"Mr. Iero, what are you doing?" Mrs. Simms questioned when she noticed Frank was just standing there.

Frank gulped and scratched at his neck nervously. "I wasn't here yesterday, Mrs. Simms, so Mikey took my seat."

"Yes, if I'm correct, you decided to run out of the school building with a dog in your backpack." Mrs. Simms propped her hands on her hips, looking unamused.

Frank shrugged his shoulders effortlessly, Ray and Mikey both watching the scene unfold. "Do you think she'll let three people sit at a table?" Mikey whispered.

 _Please don't move Mikey_ , Ray begged. "Maybe?" He hoped so. In the end, Mrs. Simms told Frank to get a chair from the back (since there happened to be one) which he brought over to the table he now shared with Ray and Mikey. Ray was just happy Mikey got to stay at the table.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

At same point, Mrs. Simms walked out of the room for a moment when she had to take a call from her personal cell. It was at that exact moment when Mikey decided to lean close. Ray was occupied with his own assignment _and_ Mikey. How could you not stare at such a beautiful person from time to time? Then again, it was different in his case since he had a crush on the younger Way. 

"Psst!" Ray turned his head to look at Mikey. He could tell at the corner of his eyes that Frank was looking too. "Did you get incest for number five?" 

It took the afro-haired teen a second to register what the younger Way was asking him. He then remembered that they were working on an assignment based on the Greek gods. Yes, there was incestuous relationships going on when it came to those gods and goddesses. 

He looked down at his assignment and even flipped it over since he was nearly finished. Once he saw what he has written, he nodded. "Yup, that's what I got." 

Mikey smiled at him "Thanks!" He turned back to his assignment. When Ray, with crimson cheeks, turned away, he noticed Frank was giving him a _really_ look. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

Frank gestured at the worksheet in front of him. "You never help me with my assignments!" Ray rolled his eyes and Frank continued. "You're always like ' _Look in the book, Frank, you have two eyes use them!_ '" 

Ray shook his head and looked down at his assignment. "Well, you do, Frank. Besides, Mikey wasn't asking me for answers, he was making sure that we had the same one." 

Frank waved his right index finger. "That's not why!" When Ray turned to face him with arched eyebrows, Frank smirked. "It's because I'm not _Mikey_ _Way_." 

"Why don't you say it a tad bit louder, Frank?" Ray said while sending his best friend a glare. Of course Frank would be the type to speak to someone about their crush in front of said crush. "Number five is incest, by the way." Ray went back to his work. Frank's smirk remained while he looked back at his assignment. 

Even though Ray advised his best friend to look into the book, it was not uncommon for him to peak at Ray's paper and copy the answers. Ray didn't mind honestly. Frank had been subtle about it since he hasn't gotten caught yet by Mrs. Simms. 

Once the class was over, Ray saw Frank happily turn his assignment in. His friend didn't get horrible grades, he would just rather be done with school. Frank's boredom of school led him to his impulsive students. HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY was Ray's favorite, but it was the stunt that did it for Linda. Since it was school property and she was not going to transfer her son elsewhere (because the stunts were becoming too much), Linda banned Frank from seeing his friends that whole week. Frank never pulled a stunt like _that_ again. 

"See you guys at lunch." Ray said to Frank and Mikey. He could spot Pete feet away waving his hand and smiling like a fool at the younger Way. He tried not to let it bother him while he headed off to English. 

**~~~**

  
"Hey Gee, we should one day like do a horror movie marathon." Frank announced when the Way brothers both approached the table. He stopped eating just to glance up at the older Way sibling. Ray watched the scene unfold while Mikey sat down next to him.

Gerard had just set his tray down and was looking down at Frank. He blushed. "Y-yeah, we'll have to."

"Would you like to sit, Gee?" Mikey asked with a wide smirk. Ray nudged Mikey gently which the younger Way simply continued looking at his brother. Gerard stuck his tongue at his brother before taking the seat next to Frank.

Ray turned to Mikey. "Are you excited to finally learn how to play the bass?" Ray knew for certain that Billie Joe was going to love Mikey. Billie Joe loved music fanatics. It would have been interesting to hear Gerard sing, maybe one day he will get that opportunity.

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaimed. He pushed around the food on his plate with his fork. "I can't wait to learn so then I could play some bass covers of my favorite songs."

"That would be awesome if we all could play together." _Well, Mikey and I,_ Ray thought. They did basically have a band since Gerard could sing.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "If Gee was in music with us, we could have started a band," he said with a small pout.

"You should sing something for us, Gee." Frank interjected, turning to directly face the older Way. "I bet you have a wonderful voice."

If Frank continued talking directly to Gerard, the older Way would explode due to affectionate comments. Ray was enjoying this and he could tell from Mikey's grin that he wasn't the only one. Bob was too preoccupied with his own thoughts at the moment to even register what they were saying.

"Thank you, Frankie." Gerard replied, unable to look at Frank any longer so he just looked down.

Ray was watching the two when Mikey leaned close to him and whispered. "He can only take compliments from _Frankie_ apparently."

Ray laughed and turned to face Mikey who was giggling. Their faces were kind of close. Ray knew that if either one of them got even closer their lips would touch. The moment lasted a second longer when Mikey just smiled at him and looked away.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Ray fished it out and checked that it was a message from Frank.

**From: frnk**   
**I'm not the only one with the hots for a Way >:)**

Ray glanced up and saw Frank smirking at him. The afro-haired teen simply flipped his friend off causing the younger to burst into laughter.

After lunch they all went to their next classes. Science and German went by which Ray was grateful for. After, he was heading off to music class. Unlike yesterday in study hall, Mikey followed Ray and Bob. Ray noticed Pete staring their way. Was he wondering why Mikey decided not to stay near him? Ray tried not to think much about it, but Pete's longing face was noticable. Ray wondered if he made a similar face when Mikey was with Pete. God, is he beginning to seem like a stalker?

Ray also noticed that Frank didn't follow them into the music room. At this time, Gerard would have art class. Billie Joe was laid-back and if Frank told him beforehand, Ray knew he wouldn't mind since Billie Joe was the only teacher at the school that was cool. Ray would ask his short friend about it later.

It was about twenty minutes into class when Pete decided to make his way over to them. Billie Joe had helped Mikey with the bass (which Ray could admit the younger Way was a natural), when Pete showed up. Bob was checking his phone for a moment while Mikey and Ray were talking about Glenn Danzig when Pete approached them.

"Hey guys." Pete greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Hey Pete." Mikey greeted back while Ray just sent a smile and wave at the younger.

Pete crossed his arms. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come to a party. It's tomorrow night and everyone is allowed to come."

"Everyone?" Ray asked. For some reason, he felt like Pete specifically came over here to invite Mikey.

Pete nodded. "Yeah dude, of course. Gerard and Frank are allowed to come too. I probably would advise Frank not to bring his dog since I'd hate for people to trample over the cutie."

"Is there going to be booze there?" Bob asked suddenly from where he sat at his drums. He hadn't glanced away from his phone yet.

"Of course." Pete answered the drummer. He looked back at Ray and Mikey. "I hope to see you all there," he said before walking away.

Mikey turned to Ray. "You think we should go?"

"Never been to one of his parties before." Ray said truthfully. Everyone did know about Pete's party; there was alcohol, someone likely brought drugs and the music was quite loud. Ray once heard Pete loved performing at his parties with his friends. "A ton of people from school go though."

Bob put his phone back in the pocket of his jacket. "I hear he's got a rad gaming system. I bet I could beat someone's ass at whatever games he's got."

Mikey smirked. "Yeah, we still have to do that." He played with the hem of his Joy Division t-shirt. "So were we gonna go?"

"We can ask Gerard and Frank. Someone brings the weed, so he can get high as fuck over there." Bob informed them.

Mikey tilted his head, puzzled by Bob's words. "Gee?"

"Frank." Ray answered for Bob. He was not really a party-goer, but he was getting the vibe that perhaps Mikey would want to. Maybe the younger Way has never been invited to one and this was his chance to actually attend a high school party? Ray cleared his throat. "I think uh, yeah...we can see how it is." _What the freak does that mean_? Ray thought.

Mikey smiled brightly at Ray before putting his attention back on the red bass in his arms.

 _You do have the "hots" for a Way_ , Ray thought back on Frank's joke. He wondered if he would do anything to see that beautiful smile. He had only met Mikey yesterday and he was all over him. How could someone have that power over someone else?

He was screwed. Ray was falling more in love with Mikey.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol I love asking which do you prefer questions 😹 Frankie being as crazy as ever. Sweet Pea is in here though (RIP baby girl) 😊😊 I feel bad putting Ray through these struggles though 😭😭 and Ray, you're so freaking head over heels for Mikey 😂😂


End file.
